The Ukraine Crisis (Map Game)
In an alternate world where the Ukraine Crisis ended up as World War 3, with Russia prevailing and the collapse of many countries in the European Union. The year is 2056, can you lead your country to victory and publicity? Play now! Rules *Be plausible *Be realistic, not something crazy like: Vatican City takes over Europe in one year *Map will be expanded to Map of World in 2065 *No sockpuppeting *Treat Others How You Want To Be Treated is not the rule here *No swearing *Map will update every 2 years *Turns will be in half years *You can create a puppet *You can improve two of these every year: Army, Navy, Economy, Industry, Relations, and Technology by .25 (then you will add it to to the Score Page) *More countries will be added after the World Map in 2065 *If a war happens, mods will decide who wins. An algo will be used for war. *Mods will decide if countries (ones that don't have players) can join a union or uniting with another country *Mods and Players will report to me if there are big problems going on *Mods, please help me with problems though, I'm not really a profesional mod myself. Banned Users Kingtrevor11 is banned from this map game, and will NOT play. Eric4e is banned for 3 days, after excessive implausibility Mods 1. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 2. Spartian300 (talk) 15:26, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I will solve something. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. (Game will start when 5/8 spots are filled) Mapmakers 1. Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:50, June 23, 2014 (UTC) 2. 3. Countries (Light Blue) Scandinavia- User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Sweden - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Iceland - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Norway - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) *Denmark - User:Likercat (talk) 09:21, September 29, 2014 (UTC) (Orange) England- Supergamer1 (talk) 23:02, July 27, 2014 (UTC) (Dark Red) Scotland-''' '''(Light Green) Dublin- Spartian300 (talk) 20:09, September 28, 2014 (UTC) (Green) Cotercappin- Spartian300 (talk) 12:38, September 29, 2014 (UTC) (Light Yellow) Northern Ireland-''' '(Dark Green) Portugal-'Ydon205 (talk) 23:54, September 30, 2014 (UTC) '(Magenta) Spain-' '(Blue) France-' '(Dark Blue) Belguim-Brittany(France)-' '(Yellow) New Holy Roman Empire-' '''(Brown) New Vatican City- Dalekdrone11 (talk) 13:34, July 1, 2014 (UTC) (Indigo Purple) New Yugoslavia-''' '(Light Purple) Greater Albaina-' '''(Navy Green) Bulgaria- Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:50, June 23, 2014 (UTC) (Dark Purple) Greece- 'Pandadude12345Rblx (talk) 23:07, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I believe your empire shall fall today! '(Light Grey) Czechloslovakia-''' '(Dark Grey) Great Hungaria-' '(Matrix Green) Turkey-' '(Red) Soviet Union-' For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 11:52, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *'Russia (Soviet Union)-' For the glory of the Netherlands (talk) 11:52, June 24, 2014 (UTC) *'Kola (Soviet Union)-' *'Petersburg (Soviet Union)-' *'Estonia (Soviet Union)-' *'Latvia (Soviet Union)-' *'Lithuania (Soviet Union)-' *'Talin (Soviet Union)-' *'Belarus (Soviet Union)-' *'Ukraine (Soviet Union)-' *'Ukraine Independence Group (Soviet Union rebellion)-' *'Romania (Soviet Union)-' *'Romania Independence Group (Soviet Union rebellion)-' *'Moldovia (Soviet Union)-' *'Crimea-North Cacusia (Soviet Union)-' *'Georgia (Soviet Union)-' *'Armenia (Soviet Union)-' *'Azerjabian (Soviet Union)-' *'Kazakhstan (Soviet Union)-' *'Poland(Soviet Union)-' *'Finland (Soviet Union)-' Game 2056 '''MOD EVENTS: *Cottercappin declares independence *Wales joins Dublin *Sacndinavian-Russian relations worsen *Rebellions in the New Holy Roman Empire *The Soviet Union annexes Romania *New Vatican City is confirmed 98% Catholic *Scotland and England are fighting in the War of English English Aggresion *Kosovo secedes from Yugoslovia and joins Albania *Petersburg becomes a province of the Soviet Union *Ukraine Independence Group and Romania Independence Group is formed. *Spanish Catolonia and Spanish Basque are annexed by France after winning the Spanish-Frenceh COnflict of Basque PLAYER EVENTS: Soviet Union': ''War is declared upon Poland. 5 Million Soviet soldiers march into the country. *'RESULT: Both HRE and Soviets crush Poland, which falls in half a year. HRE takes the Voivodeships Pomerania, West Pomerania, Kuyavian-Pomerania, Greater Poland, Opole, Lower Silesia and Lubusz. Soviet Union takes the rest''' *'Dubliner Dip: We condem Soviet aggression. ' *'Soviet Dip: We call Dublin hypocrites, as they invaded Cottercappin themselves. We do not desire hostile relations however.' *'Dublin Dip: Agreed. Just do not go beyond Poland. ' *'Soviet Dip: We also assure Dublin we have no interest in the British Isles' Dublin: '''We declare war upon Cottercappin, and invade the nation to bring it back under our control. We begin developing the economy, and imporve the military. : '''RESULT: Dublin retakes Cottercappin in 1 year. The war ends in 2056.5 Scandinavia: 'The economy is strengethed and we build up our defence in the Baltic Sea and North Sea to prevent invasion from the Soviet Union or the New Holy Roman Empire, we therefore ask a alliance with the New Holy Roman Empire. *'Sweden: 'In Gothernburg new skyscrapers are built, in the General elections the Socialist party defeats the incumbent Right Party. *'Iceland: 'In the General Elections the Iceland National Party, gets for the first time a mandate, however the Republican Party wins. *'Norway: 'We improve our economy. *'Finland: 'We improve our economy. *'Denmark: 'We improve our economy. *'Soviet Dip: We request an alliance with Scandinavia *'Scandinavian Dip: We accept the alliance with the Soviet Union' *'New Holy Roman Dip: We accept the alliance with Scandinavia' *'No. You guys have horrible relations. Check the mod events. ' *'True. ' *'So I am mod? ' *'Yes, I can't do this alone. ' *'OH MY GOD.' New Holy Roman Empire: Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. Featuring the Soviet Invasion of Poland in east, New Holy Roman Empire joined Soviet Union's side in Soviet Invasion of Poland, as the New Holy Roman Emperor said and tied to take back East Pomerania and Silesia that has been lost to Poland during the end of World War 2. 5 million Holy Roman troops attack Poland, with 2.5 million shall attack East Pomerania, 2 million troops shall attack Silesia and 500,000 troops shall attack outside Prussia. At the look of the Imperial Roman Armed Forces, the Imperial Roman Army has updated its armor, including future Knight armor with Holy Roman eagle on left and right arms, each member state has its own national colors on Body Trunk and Square shield, as result called the Military Act of 2056. However on Demographics, the Holy Roman Population now stands at 188 million people and the military now stands at 8,001,210 soldiers. *'RESULT: Both HRE and Soviets crush Poland, which falls in half a year. HRE takes the Voivodeships Pomerania, West Pomerania, Kuyavian-Pomerania, Greater Poland, Opole, Lower Silesia and Lubusz. Soviet Union takes the rest' *'Netherlands:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'North Germany:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Bavaria:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'East Francia:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Saarland:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Milan:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Austria:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Prussia:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. 2056.5 MOD EVENTS: *Polish Independence groups are formed across occupied Poland. *The English Aggression War continues between Scotland and England. *Icelandic independence movements begin to gain steam. *Bretons begin demanding independence. *Native Swiss in the canton of Bern begin demanding independence from the HRE. *Cottercappin rebels rise in occupied Cottercappin ANNOUNCEMENT: An Algorithm is needed here. The Soviet-Scandi War is the final one decided by Mods. After this we will use the Alt 1992 algo. This means tiers will be implemented I will do the Algo when I come back from school 'PLAYER EVENTS: ' 'Dublin: '''Occupation forces are deployed in Cottercappin, and we begin to improve the economy of Dublin. We request an allaince with Scandanavia, and with France. We begin preparing for war with England in response to their aggression. *'Scandinavia Dip: '''We accept the alliance '''Soviet Union: In a brutal massacre, 1000 Polish people are killed by the Soviet army. No prisoners are taken. Several '''KEM Strikes are dropped on Oslo, killing 600.000 Scandinavians.'' We immediately declare war on them. ' *'Scandinavia Dip:' In response to this we bomb the cities of St. Petersburg, Moscow, Omsk, Murmansk, and other cities close to the Finnish Border with dangerous weapons, mostly what the Soviets did in Oslo, which kills over 500,000 Russians, in Norway over 900 Russians are massacred by people that are angry at the Oslo Bombardment, the Police and Military is immediately sent, the Massacre on the Russians is called "Trondheimmassakern" in Swedish, in english called "The Trondheim Massacre" because the Massacre was held in Trondheim, Oslo is immediately evacuated and we declare a week of mourning, In the Parliament of Scandinavia National Crisis is called and make a debate whether to continue the War or Not, therefore we offer the Soviet Union Finland if the war will stop now, if they decline we will continue to shoot Dangerous Bombs at Russian Cities *'Soviet Dip: We do not fear your Dangerous Bombs. We do accept Finland, however. Peace has been made''' *'Scandinavia Dip: '''We are glad that the war has ended and forgive that the people have massacred the Russians, we therefore pay 500,000,000 Kronor to the Soviet Union, Prime Minister Daniel Åkesson, suspected of War Crimes and starting a war is immediately deposed and Fredrik Johansson is elected, and tries as much to improve relations with the Soviet Union and we open up the Soviet Embassy after we have closed it, now we only want the Soviet Union to release the Ambassadors and to help evacuating Oslo. *'Soviet Dip: An apology for the bombing of Oslo has been sent. We celebrate the disposal of Daniel Åkesson. Your ambassadors have been released and can go to work again, as we open your Embassy. : '''Result: The nuclear strike completely destablises Scandinavia, and the Soviet army marches in. After 1.5 years, the war ends, and the Soviets take Finland. The war ends in 2058 : isn't this implausible. User:Likercat (talk) 14:41, September 30, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah. Okay, no nukes whatsoever, until at least a 10 turns are over. But you guys can war. Spartian300 (talk) 14:33, September 30, 2014 (UTC) : OK but why couldn't i massacre (Immigrant) Russians in Norway?, i can change the number from 2000 to 1000 or 900 or 500 then if its implausible. User:Likercat (talk) 14:41, September 30, 2014 (UTC) : No. You said you deported the Russians in your nation. And you also said you wouldn't do thing like massacre. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) : Well then if i remove it it can be uncrossed, also i didn't say i wouldn't do a massacre, the massacre was done by people who were mad at the Soviet. ' *'New Holy Roman Dip: We ask for an alliance with Soviet Union, because we now friends between New Holy Roman Empire and Soviet Union during Soviet Invasion of Poland. Scandinavia: 'We strongly condemn the Soviet Invasion of Poland and we begin to take in immigrants and reefuges from Poland and call for a week of mourning, the Prime Minister Daniel Åkesson shows big disapproval of the Soviet Union, we therefore build up the Finnish-Russo Border and cut down any resources that lead to the Soviet Union. *'Sweden: 'In a huge protest in Stockholm over 500 Soviet Flags are burned, even by immigrant Russians. *'Iceland: 'We improve our economy. *'Norway: We improve our economy We improve our economy. *'Finland: ' The Government of Scandinavia bombs St. Petersburg, Moscow and Omsk with very, very dangerous missiles. *'Denmark: '''We improve our economy. * '''Soviet Dip: '''Hereby all relations with Scandinavia are cut. No Scandinavians are allowed in Soviet Union. No Russian resources will be sent to Scandinavia. To prevent any Scandinavian attack, 5 million men are posted in Petersburg. No gas will be sold to Scandinavia. Any Scandinavians who attempt to go into the Soviet Union will be shot on sight. * '''Scandinavia Dip: '''In response to this the Scandinavian Government force all people at the Soviet Embassy in Stockholm to leave, we also stop all Soviet TV-programs in SVT 1 and SVT 2 and TV4. * '''Soviet Dip: '''The Scandinavians in the Scandinavian Embassy are locked up. Dimitri Vladimirovich(our Leader) also sends a message to the Scandinavian Prime Minister: * ''To Daniel Åkesson, Prime Minister of Scandinavia * The issues that your country is about to suffer from, are all inflicted by yourself. You became part of businesses you have nothing to do with. Poland had no ties to Scandinavia. But now you start a week of mourning? I certainly hope that the Scandinavian citizens do not fall for your lies and propoganda. '' * ''But foremost, you are a hypocrite. You condemn my great nation for invading Poland, but you ally a nation that does the same? The New Holy Roman Empire performed the same act, but you befriend them? The Scandinavian people should see you are a fool, who damns his own nation. '' * ''Dimitri Vladimirovich, Glorious Leader of the Soviet Union. '' * '''Scandinavia Dip: '''Prime Minister Daniel Åiesson in response says * ''To Dimitri Vladimirovich, Dictator of the Soviet Union. * We, the people of Scandinavia demand you to release all Ambassadors in the Scandinavian Embassy in Moscow. * We had none businesses in the Invasion of Cottercappin, we help the Polish Refugees because you invaded them, tell me, what has Poland ever done to the Novgorod, Muscovy, Russian Empire, (Old) Soviet Union, Russian Federation or the Soviet Union?. * You brainwash your people with Communism, i hope the Soviet Union will soon be Democratized. * A Democratic Country does not brainwash their People, unlike you. * Daniel Åkesson, Prime Minister of Scandinavia. New Holy Roman Empire: Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. In aftermath of Soviet Invasion of Poland, New Holy Roman Empire annexes the Voivodeships of Pomerania, West Pomerania, Kuyavian-Pomerania, Greater Poland, Opole, Lower Silesia and Lubusz. In case for becoming historically, New Holy Roman administration updated its states and currently its has now 13 states: Kingdoms of Austria, Bavaria, Brandenburg, Hanover, Lombardy, the Netherlands, Saxony and Swabia; Grand Duchies of Hesse, Pomerania and Rhineland; Duchies of Prussia and Silesia. Also disestablishes the states North Germany, Saarland (merged with Rhineland) and East Francia. After Scandinavia becoming weaker, New Holy Roman Empire brokes its alliance with Scandinavia and declares war on Scandinavia. 1 million Holy Roman forces match into Denmark from Hanover. *'Soviet Union: As the HRE leaves it's eastern lands undefended, the Soviet Union declares war on HRE, opening up a new front. ' *'Dublin Dip: Alarmed by Soviet and HRE aggression, we suggest a European Union be established to defend Europe from both.' *'Soviet Dip: Again, Dublin has nothing to fear. We are invading the HRE both because they are a competitor and because they're invading Scandinavia. To spread fear in the HRE, severel KEM missiles hit Amsterdam, nearly leveling the city and killing 600.000 people. 8.000.000 Soviet Troops fight in Poland. ' *'Scandinavia Dip: In response to the Declaration of War by the HRE we declare war on the HRE, and over 20,000 Soldiers, Warplanes, and missiles attack the sodiers in Hannover and send missiles to cities lie Hamburg.' *'New Holy Roman Dip: We defend the Soviet invaders in Poland and 6,000,000 million Holy Roman troops match into OTL eastern Poland. Again lunches a blitz bomb attack with over 5,000 jet fighters and missiles and attacks the Soviet military camps in Eastern Poland and Western Belarus. We also destroys the Scandinavian missiles by anti-bomb missiles. An another blitz attack with over 2,000 jet fighters and missiles is about to attack the Scandinavian soldiers, tanks and military aircrafts stationed in Denmark.' *'HAHAHAHHAHAHHANO. ' *'Scandinavia Dip: 'We launch 150 Missiles into Hanover and the Coast of Northern Germany, 500 Holy Roman Soldiers die in the attacks in Hanover and we officialy Invade the HRE, and Warships land in Northern Germany, bringing food, supplies, and soldiers to combat the HRE *'Austria:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. The state survives trough New Holy Roman Empire's Administration Act of 2056. *'Bavaria:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. The state survives trough New Holy Roman Empire's Administration Act of 2056. *'Brandenburg:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. Here in Berlin, new skyscrapers are built and plans to build Germany's taller skyscraper, The Potsdamer Gaming Handel Zentrum, with height on 1,604 m and planned to be finished in 2066. *'Hanover:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. In streets of all cities over Hanover, citizens welcomes the New Holy Roman soldiers in order to attack Denmark. *'Hesse:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Lombardy:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. During New Holy Roman Empire's Administration Act of 2056, Milan has officially renamed to Lombardy after a renaming referendum. *'Netherlands:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. The state survives trough New Holy Roman Empire's Administration Act of 2056. *'Pomerania:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Prussia:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. The state survives trough New Holy Roman Empire's Administration Act of 2056. *'Rhineland:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Saxony:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Silesia:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Swabia:' Begins to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. Umm, the war ended, the Soviet Union accepted the peace with Scandinavia. User:Likercat (talk) 17:56, September 30, 2014 (UTC) War indeed ended. But the alliance is broken. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) But why do they invade me for nothing?, it needs a reason, Implausible IMO. User:Likercat (talk) 18:05, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Greece: '''We build up our military. 2057 '''MOD EVENTS: *The English aggression war continues. *In the HRE, the Swiss cantons of OTL declare independence, and begin fighting against HRE troops. The Second Swiss Confederation requests aid from most of Europe. France agrees. *A group of Finnish nationals form an independence front ot establish Finland as an independent republic. *Cottercappin rebels bomb Dublin. *In response to Soviet aggression, several countries begin discussing the idea of forming an alliance to counter the Soviets. PLAYER EVENTS: Dublin: 'We declare war upon England, and invade to support Scotland. We reconiges Swiss independence, and build up our military and economy by 25. percent. '''Scandinavia: '''We launch KEM strikes on the city of Hannover, which kills 2000 German people, we continue to invade the HRE, we accept the membership offer from the Union of European Nations, but will not attack the Soviet Union, unless an Anti-Soviet Government will be elected, 100,00 Soldiers, Tanks, Missiles and Warplanes push into Hanover, and bomb the city of Schwerin in Northern Germany *'Sweden: 'We begin to recruit more people in the war against the HRE. *'Iceland: 'We begin to recruit more people in the war against the HRE. *'Norway: 'The Oslo Bombnings by the Soviet Union gets its own memorial, the "Oslo Memorial", we recruit more people in the war agaisnt the HRE. *'Denmark: 'Over 3000 new soldiers join the war agasint the HRE. *'Union doesnt exist. Maybe later, but not now *'But it was mentioned in the Mod Event that some countries formed the Union of European Nations.' *'Wel, there should be something about the idea.' *'Later. But definetely not now' New Holy Roman Empire: Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. A speech by Holy Roman Emperor is talked, he wants all men (Men over 50 years and famous peoples not allowed) over Germany wanted to be soldiers and they join the Imperial German Army in this upcoming war. The rest, woman and children are not allowed to be soldiers, but they only work in industries and children stays at home. As result, 27 million men joined the Imperial Roman Army and then we have 27 million Holy Roman soldiers in European War, 20 million troops shall attack Soviet Union in East Front and 5 million troops shall attack Scandinavia in North Front. In North front, a massive crazy strike of 1337 missiles attacks soldiers in Denmark on they way to HRE, Military camps, war ships, military aircrafts and also cities over Scandinavia. The HRE occupied the Danish countries of Syddanmark, Midtjylland and Nordjylland. Scandinavian invasions in are failed and Holy Romans begins to defend the coast. In East Front, the Soviets in West Poland are defeated by 20 million Holy Roman troops and defended this land carefully. *'Are you kidding? You're getting a ban for a week, this is ASB as shit' *'Austria:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Bavaria:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Brandenburg:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Hanover:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Hesse:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Lombardy:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Netherlands:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Pomerania:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Prussia:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Rhineland:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Saxony:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Silesia:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. *'Swabia:' Continues to improve our economy, industry and build up our military. Category:Map Games